Virtua Fighter 5 cross Danny Phantom
by XxTwilightSparkleRainbowDashxX
Summary: The tournment of this version of Danny Phantom and Virtua Fighter series and then but for then these competitors have met Virtua Fighter chracters. Eileen has a way to jump on Sam's back and then Sam already known how girls do when they have tackle down to the floor and by the way. Danny has not interest being on other girls by the way


**This is me BatgirlIsHere4Now, and then I am going to show you the The Fourth World Fighting Tournament had come down to one final bout between Kage-Maru and Shun Di. But as Kage-Maru launched his final offensive, the glowing, sliver form of Dural had interrupted the match.**

**Watch those genres**

**SEGA **

**AM2**

**Billionford**

**This is Danny Phantom who had created by Butch Hartman**

**Virtua Fighter who had created by SEGA**

**On the with story**

**This is the story of people who had attend the world Tournament of Champion.**

**The Fourth World Fighting Tournament had come down to one final bout between Kage-Maru and Shun Di. But as Kage-Maru launched his final offensive, the glowing, sliver form of Dural interrupted the match.**

**"Mother..." Kage-Maru whispered, facing the transformed being that had once been Tsuikage. Knowing full well that it was too late to save his mother, Kage-Maru destroyed her with own hands. But when he looked at her face. his expression froze. "This is..."**

**Concerned by Dural's defeat, J6 captured Vanessa for the next phase of the Dural program. But before they could could turn her into the next Dural, she disappeared - apparently with inside help. But they had already captured her combat data into the production-model Dural, and thus J6 announced the Fifth World Fighting Tournament to test the abilities of the new V-Dural and to determine the identity of the traitors with J6.**

**All the invitations for the Fifth World Fighting Tournament have been sent and now the 17 best fighters in the world begin their final phases of preparation. They must learn from prior mistakes and perfect every aspect of their mind, body, and soul - for there is no room for mistakes in this competition.**

**DP Characters are in this team. Even though they to break the rule at Amity Park. It is now the time for to give it up, break it down, by the way here comes the intro. Watch this!**

**Here comes Akira who shows his fighting moves, then Eileen shows her soomersault moves, spinning around, and then she jumps up slightly and then when it comes to down for like 26 players on this game. Lei shows his combat moves and pushes Lau out out the way while he was coughing. While Pai flipping sky, then she karate kicks Lei down to the ground and then she stoped a little bit, then it begin again. Lion sneaking up on Jeffry and then kick him on the butt, he turned away from the distance, he put his fist up and punch it on the ground and making Lion's head spinning around. Shun Di was lying on the floor. Aoi was in the Shrine with Vanessa and then she made her Kimono move while Vanessa's at it and she wants to bring it on, and then Aoi puts her hand on her shoulder and then she smiles, Bruce finally came in and then he was at it.**

**DP characters are on this Tournament for now and then this is their intro now. Danny Fenton who was standing there and then finally Jazz Fenton who walked up to him and then she gave him a smile and then he turned away and they started to fight in the lab. Next, Sam Manson was doing a moonsault higher and then it was her new adoptive sister, Jenifer Pearson who somersault flip and then they started fighting each other as long as they go from the outside. Dash Baxter was in the schoolyard and then suddenly it was Heather who started this fight, but then suddenly Paulina she runs and then she somersaults but then it was Vanessa, Aoi and Bruce had arrived at Amity Park at Casper High School. Eileen had arrive at here Amity she sneaking up on Sam Manson but then she turned around to fight her for the Tournament by the way.**

**This is the title right here scenario campaign isn't it?**

**This is not the intro for now on  
**

**Hey...I believe this the beginning of the start.**


End file.
